Talk:Smash House 2/@comment-4743273-20130304025759
OK, here are the first of the playstyle descriptions: 1. Heihachi - Heihachi is a unique fighter in that he has no particularly special abilites; his main ability is being an incredibly skilled and martial artist, and is notable for dealing very powerful strikes with rather long reach. This makes him similar in strategy to Scorpion, except every punch and kick he delivers deals more damage, and combos come more easily to his playstyle. 2. Crazy Frog - Crazy Frog (otherwise known as The Annoying Thing) would mostly have moves consistent with his racing games, meaning that he will make use of a lot of its power-ups, as well as some items held by other characters in the universe, such as Bobo's nunchaku. His other moves would involve things like floating mines, miniature UFOs, and flashes of lightning. As such, he will be a sort of 1/4 melee and 3/4 defensive items. Here are some more playstyle descriptions: 3. Sentinel - The Sentinel unit has undergone a number of incarnations through a number of marks, in which they have gained numerous features; but, they only have a few that would be important for one-on-one combat, and they make fighting a Sentinel just what you would expect from going against a giant robot. The Sentinel has superhuman strength, the capability of flight, a variety of energy-based attacks, restraining wrist cables, and resistance to mental, emotional, or illusion-based offenses. However, it is vulnerable to attacks effective against machinery. In short, the Sentinel is a super-powerful mobile machine, and its playstyle reflects this. 4. Dudley - Dudley is known for being a highly dignified and professional boxer, and his style of fighting reflects this fact perfectly. Despite being a boxer instead of a martial artist, Dudley does not rely much on strength, instead making use of psychological tactics, feints, and dodging to outdo his opponents and then go in for powerful jabs and uppercuts. Here are some MORE playstyle descriptions: 5. Spawn - Spawn is one of the more devious and resourceful fighters in the game, capable of things like superhuman strength, energy blasts, biological manipulation, and raising the dead. He also tends to supplement earthly weapons and firearms for his own powers, making him even more dangerous. Spawn is incredibly durable, but he is vulnerable to heavenly objects, and his power weakens if he uses it too much. In all, Spawn is just as deadly at long range as he is at short range, and is just as tricky as he is deadly. 6. Mudman - Mudman is capable of a number of humanly impossible feats, such as spinning in midair with this giant mask, but his style of fighting employs mainly the summoning of spirits; these spirits do most of Mudman's fighting and defending for him, so the best way to combat him is to find a way to maneuver through his minions. In this way, he is vulnerable if his spirits are defeated. And, here are the last of them: 7. Mokujin - Mokujin is one of the most unusual characters in the game, and is an excellent yet risky option for bold players, because Mokujin does not have his own moveset or voice; instead, he copies the moveset and animations of a random character. This can make it impossible for an opposing player to choose a character that definitively counters Mokujin, but it can also stick the player with a moveset he or she is uncomfortable with. Essentially, Mokujin is a true Smash House wild card. 8. Mewtwo - Mewtwo is both famous and infamous for his largely aggressive personality, and his mastery of all manner of telekinetic abilities and attacks. His telekinesis gives him a wide range of capabilities, among them levitation, mind control, and the ability to generate a massive hurricane or a psychic barrier. He also has a number of powerful attacks, such as Shadow Ball, Aura Sphere, Psywaves, and its signature move, Psystrike. Mewtwo is equally dangerous at any range, and good for aggressive yet all-around combat. So there it is. I hope you like them!